


darling baby boys

by phillipAsoo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Babies!, Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Fluff, Parent Donald Duck, Pre-Canon, and dewey just deserves love, louie is the baby of the family, the boys are like six here, they own my heart, theyre cute, why is everything i write just dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillipAsoo/pseuds/phillipAsoo
Summary: they're babies!
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 20
Kudos: 153





	darling baby boys

**Author's Note:**

> listen ! i know dewey's whole arc in season one is centered around him feeling insignificant and him needing attention to feel valued!! and i love him so much and mean him no harm !! but ! i used to do stuff like this with my brothers all the time jsgjha its just stupid sibling banter so please dont like. flip out at me thank u <3

“Who’s Dewey?” Louie asked casually, taking the clean clothes their Uncle Donald had neatly folded and organized and stuffing them in his dresser drawer messily.

Huey shrugged, a small smile on his face, performing the same task as Louie but placing his clothes in his drawer with significantly more care. “Never heard that name in my life.”

“Guys, _come on_ ,” Dewey said tiredly. “I’m _right here_!”

Louie frowned. “Did you hear something?”

“ _Hellooo_!” Dewey waved his hands in front of Louie’s face. The younger duck didn’t flinch.

Huey paused and made a face like he was thinking hard about something and then shook his head. “Nope,” he said shortly.

“Not funny!”

The boys finished putting their clothes away and Louie sat on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and propping his head up with his hands. Huey looked around the room.

“Wanna play restaurant?” Huey asked, picking up a little ringed notebook he’d gotten from the class prize box for winning enough gold stars at school. “I call being waiter!”

Dewey groaned. “ _That’s my favorite game and you know it_!”

Louie nodded, grinning, and ran to the corner of their room where their train table lived. He swiped all of the plastic train tracks onto the floor and dragged the little table to the center of the small room. “I’ll be the customer. I’m gonna be super mean, like Uncle Donald when they get our orders wrong.”

“That’s called a Karen,” Huey said wisely.

“Who’s gonna be the chef then, huh??” Dewey exclaimed. “You need three people to play restaurant!”

“It’s a good thing we only need two people to play restaurant,” Louie said sassily. Huey snorted.

“Yeah,” Huey said, barely containing a laugh, “I can be the waiter _and_ the chef.”

“GUYS!!” Dewey yelled.

Louie’s eyes gleamed. “Okay, ready? I’m gonna walk in this way.”

Dewey was getting desperate. “I KNOW I’M NOT INVISIBLE!” he shouted. “THAT’S ONLY IN HARRY POTTER!”

“Hi,” Huey said in his Adult Voice. “Table for one?”

Louie made a sound like he was trying very hard not to crack up. “Y-yes,” he said, almost losing it.

“Right this way.” They took two steps and reached the little table.

“Fine, if I’m invisible, then I can just--” Dewey started climbing up the bunk bed ladder, “--climb up here--”

“I’ll have an ice water. Extra ice,” Louie said.

“Sorry sir,” Huey giggled, “we’re all out of ice and water.”

Louie released a small laugh and flung his hands in the air, faking outrage. “What kinda restaurant is this?”

“A pizza one!” Huey shot back, pretending to be serious.

“I’m on Huey’s bunk! I’m messing up the covers!” Dewey announced.

“Then I’ll have a pizza with lots and lots of pineapple.”

“You’re disgusting,” Huey said, writing _gross gross gross_ in sloppy handwriting on his little notepad.

“That’s not very respectful. I’d like to speak to your manager.”

Dewey paused, watching Huey lean down and whisper, “we don’t have enough people for a manager.”

Dewey released a strangled cry. “I’M HERE! I’LL BE THE MANAGER!” He was leaning too far over the railing on the top bunk.

Huey finally glanced at Dewey, older brotherly instincts kicking in. He wasn't supposed to sway over the side of the high bed like that. “Dewey, be careful,” Huey said. 

“Hey! You ruined it!” Louie glared at Huey and crossed his arms, pouting. 

Dewey cheered, “I’M NOT INVISIBLE!” He released the railway in favor of flinging his arms in the air, celebrating his victory. That was when he tipped over.

Dewey hit the ground with a hard _thump_. Huey and Louie immediately rushed over to their middle brother and kneeled down, making sure he wasn’t seriously hurt.

“Ow,” Dewey said weakly. He began to cry.

At the sight of his older brother upset, tears immediately formed in Louie’s own eyes. His sobs were louder than Dewey’s.

Huey tried to shush his younger brother while holding Dewey. “No, no, don’t cry--”

“ _Uncle Donald_!” Louie wailed.

Dewey continued to cry as Huey checked him for any bumps or bruises, but after a minute he suddenly stopped, falling silent. Louie momentarily paused his bawling. He sniffled, watching his brother intently.

“I’m not invisible,” Dewey said happily.

Louie hiccuped, blinking the tears from his eyes. He was still staring at Dewey.

“Yes,” Huey said, grateful Dewey was okay and Louie had stopped his sobbing. “We could always see you, Dew.”

“We were pulling a prank,” Louie said in a small voice. He sniffled again.

Their Uncle Donald opened the door. “Everything okay, boys?” he said worriedly. “I thought I heard crying.”

Louie turned to his uncle. In a shaky voice, he started, “Dewey f-fell--”

“Everything’s fine, Uncle Donald!” Huey said hurriedly. “We’re fine!”

Donald’s eyes narrowed. “Did Dewey fall off the top bunk?”

“Don’t get mad at him,” Louie whimpered.

“It was an accident,” Dewey spoke up. He was rubbing a spot on his head he’d hit particularly hard.

Donald walked over and took Dewey from Huey’s arms, holding him close. “Are you okay?” he said, inspecting Dewey’s head.

“Mm-hmm,” Dewey said, cuddling into Donald’s chest.

Louie looked up at them and reached up, signaling he wanted to be held, too. (Though they were nearing six, Louie sometimes fell into habits he’d had as a toddler, being the youngest and _definitely_ the most babied.)

Donald sighed but bent down to scoop Louie up, balancing both him and Dewey on each hip.

Donald smiled down at Huey, who was content sitting on the floor. “You okay, Hue?”

“Yes, Uncle Donald.”

“I just finished work for the day,” Donald said. “What do you boys say we go out for some ice cream?”

All three boys cheered. “Ice cream!” Dewey yelled.

“Ice cream!” Donald repeated with the same level of enthusiasm. He followed Huey out the bedroom door. “Let’s load up.”

**Author's Note:**

> the quack pack ep intro would NOT STOP playing through my head while i wrote this. not relevant info i just like sharing bc im stupid
> 
> thank you for reading!!! this was so short and idk what the ending was jshdgsjsk but writing these boys brings me JOY and we're here for that :)
> 
> thank u so so much for any kudos or comments theyre SUPER appreciated <3333 and pls hmu with hdl fic requests! ily!
> 
> (come chat to me on tumblr! - ducks blog [louyd] - main blog [charliespring])


End file.
